


Halloween Miracle

by twdsnsd18



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, adorable scared seungwan, based on personal experience???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Seungwan goes to a haunted house with her friends





	Halloween Miracle

Seungwan loved Halloween. She’s always loved dressing up and trick or treating when she was little. In her teens, she still dressed up but instead of trick or treating it was staying home with her parents to watch classic horror films. 

As a college student that no longer lived at home, there was still wearing costumes but instead of films with the parentals, it was parties. Big ones. With more booze than candy. And lots of pretty girls with their pretty costumes.

But this year there was a bit of change. No trick or treating. No Halloween movies. No big parties with alcohol. None of that would be done for this year’s Halloween. Because Yeri, the youngest of her closest friends, demanded that Seungwan ditched whatever plans she had to come along with her, Sooyoung, Seulgi, and Joohyun to a haunted house.

And Seungwan had nothing against haunted houses. She gave props to the actors for their tremendous talent in not breaking character and tolerating all the screaming. So she never went to one because she didn’t want to spend money to just get scared when her college debt already did that.

Yet, here she was, a pair of fangs, an outfit (a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots) she hoped conveyed the classic “rebel vamp”. She’d been binge-watching a show about vampires which had a great influence on her unoriginal costume.

She spotted the four girls at the entrance and hurried to them. “Sorry I was late, these fangs were a pain to put on.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’re here now. Let’s get in line before more people come.”

They followed Yeri, who she just noticed was wearing a rainbow flag as a cape and a unicorn headband. She looked at the other’s costumes; Sooyoung was Cher from Clueless, Seulgi was wearing Pikachu ears and tail, and Joohyun adorned a simple bunny headband.

The line moved slowly, they took little shuffles forward at least every 30 seconds. She figured it could’ve been worse if they had arrived just a bit later because suddenly the line was so far back she couldn’t see the end anymore.

“Are you excited?” asked Seulgi, clearly directed at her with the way they all looked at her.

“Uh...sort of?”

“Not a fan of these things?”

“Can’t say for sure, it’s my first time.”

Sooyoung whistled lowly. “I remember my first time, I almost punched one of the actors.”

“I scared one of the actors,” they all turned to Yeri with questioning looks. “I popped a blood capsule in my mouth and pretended to “cough” it up. They were doing a terrible job of scaring me so I thought I’d spice things up.”

“When was this?”

She thought for a few seconds. “Hm...I think I was like 8.”

“As expected.”

They finally reached the front of the line and bought their tickets. Their next stop was the restroom because it was a must to empty the bladder before anything else. A full bladder and haunted house didn’t mix well.

Yeri made them pause in their steps and took position in front of them. “We must coordinate the buddy system and our spots before we get in line.” There’s a glint in her eyes that had Seungwan more scared than the actual haunted house. “Who volunteers to be first?” Nobody raised their hand. Seungwan avoided Yeri’s eyes but it was a pointless effort. “Seungwan, it’s an absolute must for first-timers to be in front.”

Well, there goes her soul. “Sure,” she croaked, then cleared her throat. “I don’t mind.”

“Great! Sooyoung and Seulgi, you’ll be buddies and Joohyun, you’ll be Seungwan’s. I’ll take the back solo.”

Ah, that was her plan. Then it started to click even more. When Yeri mentioned Joohyun’s name as part of the ones who’d be going, Seungwan had choked on nothing but air. Of course, Yeri was an expert in putting the pieces together. 

So maybe she had revealed her epic crush on Joohyun which had been burning intensely since Yeri had introduced them last year.

And now she was being paired up with Joohyun to conquer a haunted house which often resulted in hand-holding, arm hugging, and face hiding in necks. Great. Superb.

Nobody seemed to object thus putting their buddy system into rule. Freaking marvelous. As leader, Seungwan got in line first with the rest of them following behind. 

While she eyed one of the actors, who looked like a knock off Jason, drag a body bag, Joohyun leaned in close behind her, whispering, “I can go first, if you want.”

And Seungwan jumped, managing to contain a scream. She turned to Joohyun who was just as shocked. “Sorry about that and it’s totally fine.”

“Are you sure?”

No, she wasn’t. She wanted to be in the safety of the middle. She didn’t want to face the horror first. However, as much as she’d be willing to beg on her knees to not be in front, she wasn’t going to because she had pride and dignity which she was not willing to damage just because she was a bit too scared of actors who are great at their job.

“I’m one hundred and ten percent sure.”

Joohyun eyed her with suspicion but accepted her answer. “Okay but if it becomes too much, we can hold hands.”

“Uh...okay.” Holy shit.

The entire wait in line, Seungwan’s mind wasn’t even on the horror awaiting in the haunted house because she kept replaying Joohyun’s words. But when they were shuffled inside, Seungwan didn’t think twice in reaching back and gripping tight onto the soft hand that made its way into her own when the first character of the night, a prisoner chained on the wall, decided to run up to them while screaming.

Seungwan, of course, screamed the entire time, even when nothing was jumping at them. She heard Joohyun scream a couple of times. She’d expected Seulgi to be screaming and Sooyoung to be comforting her but it was vice versa. Sooyoung’s yell pierced her ears and she heard Seulgi reassure her that it wasn’t real.

As for Yeri, she shouted many, many times. Sometimes it was just a scream but most of the time it was her yelling _‘NO!’_ Or _‘Touch me and I’ll punch you!’_.

Finally, when they reached the end, Seungwan thought she was free and safe. Then the cranking of a chainsaw entered her ears and she took off in a sprint. She found the nearest bench and collapsed on it, breathing heavily.

“Seungwan, you’re trembling.”

She was startled by Joohyun’s voice. It’d left her mind that they were still attached by hands. She looked at her free hand which was shaking. “I...I guess I am.”

“I’ll buy you water.”

Just when Joohyun stood and began to unlock their fingers, Seungwan panicked and yanked her back down next to her. “No, it’s fine. Just...just stay with me.”

“Okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

Soon, the others came. Since Yeri had expertise in the field of haunted houses, she knew that as a first-timer, Seungwan’s adrenaline would either be high and she’d be extremely pumped or she’d be in some sort of catatonic shock which would require soothing comfort.

So she handed Seungwan a stuffed animal she bought from the kids area, supplied a blueberry slushy, and placed a _‘You Did It!’_ sticker on the back of her hand.

“Aside from the constant screaming, you took it like a champ.” she explained when the rest raised their eyebrows at the items. 

Seulgi patted her head gently. “Yeah, you were very brave, Wannie.”

“Was it anything like you expected it to be?” asked Sooyoung then continued to reapply her lipstick, using her phone camera as a mirror.

“I’d say it surpassed my expectations.”

“Let’s take a picture and wrap the night up but stuffing our faces.” suggested Yeri, whipping out her phone. “Everybody behind me.” All moved in position and striked their poses. “Now say happy Halloween!”

They walked to the exit with Yeri leading the way. Seungwan staggered behind a bit as she was still in a sort of stupor and was joined by Joohyun who noticed her practically walking like a zombie which was quite the contrast of her costume.

“You know,” started Joohyun. “For a vampire, you’re pretty slow.”

“Guess I used up my speed while running for my life.”

“Are you sure you’re fine? You’re still trembling.”

She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be fine for the rest of the night so at that rate, who was she kidding to try and act like she was some great, brave hero who just fought an army with her bare hands. 

“Alright, I’m still petrified.”

“Why didn't you say so?”

Because she didn’t want to embarrass herself for being a weenie in front of the girl she was crushing hardcore and who deserved a person who wouldn’t easily transform into a scaredy-cat at even the tiniest _‘Boo!’_. It was what she wanted to say.

It was also a bit too late to realize that she did.

Joohyun stumbled in her steps and gave her a surprised look. “You have a crush on me?”

For the second time of the night, Seungwan sprinted like her life depended on it.

When she arrived at her car, the first thing she did was lock the doors after jumping inside. No way would she allow anything else to get her tonight even if she was doomed for after revealing the crush she has to her crush.

Maybe she could blame it on not being mentally all there after getting scared nonstop for a good twenty minutes. It was a plausible excuse but still shitty.

She banged her head softly on the steering wheel, hopelessly mumbling that she was a weenie and an idiot. This went on for a bit until she ended banging her forehead against the horn when there was tapping on her window.

There was a familiar yelp and she turned the car on to lower the window. It was Joohyun, a hand placed at her chest.

“That scared me more than the haunted house.”

Seungwan blinked a couple times. “What’re you doing here?”

“Yeri wants to eat pancakes and I quote, _'demands that you stop being a wuss and use your vamp glamour to convince Joohyun on going out with you’_.”

“...oh.”

“Oh? That’s it? Nothing else?”

There’s plenty she wanted to say but “oh” seemed to be the only word willing to form in her brain. She swallowed down the tight, gripping sensation in her throat and started off lowly, “Pancakes sound great right now,” and then a bit louder, “and would you be willing?”

Joohyun leaned down to her face level. “For what?”

“So, I’ve maybe had this big fat lesbian crush on you since Yeri introduced us and I really couldn’t get you out of my head because you’re seriously amazing, in looks and personality but I’m not all that spectacular which is why I never said or did anything because you deserve somebody who doesn’t get spooked easily. But I know if I don’t do anything after telling you how I feel then Yeri will have my head for it and take it to a taxidermist so she could use it as a Halloween decoration next year. Anyway, what I’m getting at is would you be willing to go on a date...with me...to like lunch then a movie and maybe ice cream?”

Perplexed is what Joohyun looked to be at the moment and Seungwan wondered if she blew her chances already. The big speech maybe shouldn’t have found its way out but when Seungwan began rambling it was nearly impossible to stop.

After what seemed to be but wasn’t an eternity of silence on Joohyun’s end, she broke it with a gentle smile and, “Can I pick the movie?”

“Is that a yes?”

“I’m guessing you really need everything to be spelled out for you.”

“Yeri says that my life would be so much less complicated if I didn’t waste my effort in trying to decode everything.”

“Well for the sake of your sanity, yes, I will go out with you.”

“Awesome sauce.”

Joohyun chuckled then made her way around the car to the passenger side and slipped in after it was unlocked. “You’re quite the character, Seungwan.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“But it’s not a bad thing, you know. I like that about you.”

“That I’m unusual?”

“Exactly because of that. I think people who aren’t afraid to be themselves are where the real deal is at, you’re one of a kind.”

It made Seungwan blush. Deep crimson flushing across her cheeks. “So pancakes!”

“Yeri sent me the address, said to meet them there.”

“Alright, let’s get a move on.”

The night ended on a tasty note. Triple stacked pancakes for all of them, tons of syrup, and a big sundae with five spoons. They talked about what scared them most from the haunted house and all had burst into laughter when Seungwan said everything.

It was hands down one of the best Halloweens Seungwan ever had especially when under the table her hand was intertwined with Joohyun’s. Halloween was the freaking best.

Twas a Halloween miracle indeed.


End file.
